The Lady Don't Mind
by Guro Maid
Summary: Elizabeth (Bioshock: Infinite) X Elizabeth (Burial at Sea) smut. (Content warning: Incest, pain, and futanaria.) This is a one shot that was requested.


Elizabeth moved quietly around the city. She had lost Booker and knew she needed to find him, given the rising tension in the area. She tried to blend in on the streets, people giving her strange looks as she breezed past them steadily, not allowing her anxiety to slow her gait. She tossed her ponytail to her breast and ran her hands through it as her fear of loosing Booker grew more and more. She looked left and right before she heard it, the sound of gunfire filling the streets along with screams and shouts. She turned behind her to see the Vox Populi emerging into the streets and gunning down the citizens of Columbia. She ran from the sound, retreating with the rest of the population of Columbia as they trampled each other over the bodies of those already dead. Elizabeth fell in the cluster, raising her hands in the air in a pointless attempt to shield herself from the oncoming steps. She shrieked as the feet crushed her, bruising and cutting her as she struggled to crawl to the side of the road. Masquera poured past her eyes as she lay broken and battered, still being crushed as she finally reached the side walk.

Urgently she crawled past the bloodied bodies, regaining her stamina as she entered a newly abandoned building. She raised herself from the floor, panting as she looked around the shop she had entered, searching for a bathroom to hide in. She brushed past the isles of clothing as she found them, segregated by both race and gender. Realizing it was more likely they would search the whites only one, Elizabeth ventured her way into the colored bathroom. Before a sink, she stood in front of a mirror, pouting to herself as she noticed the state of her outfit. She decided she'd have to steal another one from the shop as she began to unbutton her shirt. She tossed it aside, staring at herself as she removed her belt, dropping her skirt as she noticed just how wet she had become. She sighed as she complained to herself.

"Not again..."

She couldn't help but begin to remove her underwear, moving over to a stall as she began to squeeze her nipples, thinking of Booker pounding away at her vagina. Slowly she moved one of her hands down, pleasuring her lower area as she started to picture it, Comstock, her own father forcing her to suck his cock as Songbird tore through her body.

"Oh fuck..." she whined as milk spilled from her nipple.

She closed her eyes as she continued to ravage her own body, fantasizing about herself overflowing with cum as Booker fucked her, forcing her into motherhood as he had his way.

"You're just as much as of a slut as I had imagined."

Elizabeth's eyes shot open as she stared at an odd woman before her, she smoked as cigarette as she stood before Elizabeth, who had now stopped masturbating. Her black hair fell to her shoulders as she stood in front of Elizabeth, completely naked besides a pair of fishnet leggings.

"What's wrong? Don't like an audience?"

Elizabeth pulled back as the woman approached her, taking advantage of the fact Elizabeth was sitting to show off her cock, which now lay in Elizabeth's face.

"Who are y-you?!"

"I'm you, now shut the fuck up and suck my dick!"

Her eyes widened and mouth opened, just in time for the other girl to slide her penis into Elizabeth's mouth. A thousand questions raced through her mind as she sucked the cock. She grabbed Elizabeth's ponytail and forced her further down the shaft of her cock as her cigarette dropped bits of ash onto the girl's shoulder. Elizabeth twitched in pain as burn marks found their way onto her shoulder, however, her attacker didn't seem to let it bother her. She forced herself further into the poor girl, making her choke on cock as she throttled in and out of the little cunt's throat. Elizabeth's eyes had rolled far back into her head as she felt herself falling in and out of consciousness, unable to take the girth of her own alternate world counterparts thick veiny cock. Before she knew it, her mouth was filled with nothing but cum, leaking through the sides and down her cheeks as she threw her head back, gasping for air as she drank down what felt like gallons of cum. The other Elizabeth slid her fingers up the woman's neck, pressing against her chin, making her swallow.

"Swallowing like that... you really were a born slut, huh?" She taunted as Elizabeth finished drinking up all her cock's juices.

"Now stand up against that wall, you're gonna have to learn to take it if you ever want Booker's dick."

Elizabeth obeyed herself, placing her arms above her head as she arched her back, supporting herself on the door. She turned back and smiled as she bounced her ass up and down, showing off to the other Elizabeth. The woman grinned as she came over to her, resting her cock and jiggling butt before slapping one of the cheeks. She pulled the girl by her hair, tugging on the ponytail as she bent Elizabeth's head back, beginning to whisper into her ear.

"We're gonna have to mold you into the perfect little whore for Booker to even give you a chance with him."

She placed the end of a cigarette against Elizabeth's ass, making her squeal as she spanked the other cheek with the opposite hand.

"But I'll make sure to help you all I can!" She finished, screaming to be heard over her alternate universe self's whining.

By the time She stick it in, Elizabeth's ass was bright red. Her pink pussy was tight, blood pouring through it as she took her first cock, vocally whining about the pain as Elizabeth ignored her and kept raping it. She was already extremely wet, so the blood only helped lubricate the girl's cock as she forced herself inside of herself, reaching further and further into the depths of the untouched vagina, moaning the whole time. She groped the girl's tits as she plowed her, tugging and pulling on the woman's nipples aimlessly as she lost her mind in the pleasure.

"Milk me! Fuck! Milk me!" Elizabeth begged as breast milk spewed from her breasts, spraying the wall of the bathroom stall as she took it from behind.

Elizabeth grabbed one of the other girl's tits and squeezed it as hard as she could, definitely leaving an imprint as she grabbed onto her hair ribbon with her other hand. The ribbon slid down the slicks black hair as the intensity picked up, the tip of the woman's cock finding itself deeper and deeper into the womb of Elizabeth's vagina. She slipped as she lost traction on the girl's hair, Elizabeth's long black hair gently flying through the air as she let it hang down.

"Fuck! I'm gonna explode!" Elizabeth cried as she thrust herself as far into her other self's cunt as she could, filling it with cum.

Both girls panted as she pulled out, a sting of cum still attached to the inside of Elizabeth's shaven vagina. She lowered herself to the floor, licking her own milk off the floor as the other woman pulled her hair up in a small ponytail, tying the alternate world Elizabeth's hair ribbon into a bow to hold it up. She put another cigarette in her mouth, picking up a pack as well as a lighter before beginning to smoke.

"You'll need a bath, I'll get one ready, they have bath tubs in the back of the store."

The girl nodded in acknowledgement, still drinking her own breast milk. A few minutes later, Elizabeth sat in a large wooden bath tub, enjoying her own thoughts as her jet black ponytail dangled behind her head. She couldn't help but stroke her own penis as she smoked away, getting ready for the other Elizabeth's arrival. She awkwardly pranced around the doorway before entering the room, her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head as Elizabeth crept her way into the bathroom. Her breasts were covered by her forearm, a towel hung over it, covering her lower areas.

"Now you're embarrassed?" Elizabeth asked as she got out of the tub, holding her cigarette as she walked over to the other version of herself. She gently led her to the tub, taking her towel from her and setting it aside on a chair as Elizabeth entered the tub, sinking into the water with her eyes closed, letting out a sigh of joy as she reached peace. A firm slap on the tit sent her back into reality, her own self from another dimension slapping her boobs as she prepared to fuck her once again, on her hands and knees over the sitting girl. Her boobs became redder and redder with every slap as the other Elizabeth finally pushed herself inside of the girl, sliding on the bottom of the wet tub as she began to fuck Elizabeth.

"Fuck! Isn't this just l-like one of your slutty little fantasies!" The woman forced out as she pounded the girl yet again.

Elizabeth's eyes widened in embarrassment, oddly being more tuned on.

"Ye-yeah, Comstock mysteriously coming in the bathroom as you bathe, raping you and having his way with your t-tight little pussy... ah fuck! T-then Booker comes to s-save you, b-but... fuck yes! He decides to take you by the m-mouth instead..."

She smiled as she painted, still clutching a cigarette in her hand as she traded slaps with each breast, fucking her the whole time.

"You're such a... fuck! Kinky bitch... kinky bitch... you-you k-know Booker is your dad, as w-we'll as Com-Comstock... that what you like about it huh?!"

She laughed as Elizabeth's body moved on its own, uncontrollably pounding deeper and deeper inside of Elizabeth.

"W-what a slut!" She said as she finished throwing her head back, tossing her small ponytail in the air as she came again inside of Elizabeth's pussy, this time definitely impregnating her, if she had not before.

Elizabeth rose with a smile as she looked herself in the eyes, her breasts bright red after being slapped and beaten so often. She moaned as her alternate world self burned another hole into her, this time on his left nipple, with her cigarette.

"Should teach you right for being such a whore..."


End file.
